Give In
by doCHAI
Summary: Bela Talbot crosses Damon Salvatore's path because of the moonstone. Her presence ignites some memories.


_Author's Note: My first attempt in writing a crossover, I hope you guys like it._

* * *

><p>Bela Talbot had her gun pointed at the man in front of her. She knows that a wooden bullet wouldn't do much but it didn't matter anyway. Wrapping her hand around the cold barrel of her gun made her feel safe and somewhat in control. "Just give me the moonstone, and nobody gets hurt," she said, all cockiness, given the circumstances.<p>

"Rose…" Damon Salvatore couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seems like he was a magnet for doppelgangers. "You were dead." _I killed you._ But somehow he had a feeling that the woman in front of him wasn't Rose. She had a fiery stare, compared to Rose's soft smile that reached her eyes. He knew he couldn't trust the woman in front of him, unlike Rose, whom he had an incredible connection with.

"I get it," Bela started, a sly smile on her lips. "You vampires live long enough to confuse people with the ones you know. By the look on your face I'm going to take a wild guess and say that I look like your former girlfriend. I'm not flattered, really." She lowered her gun a little bit, only to aim it directly at his chest. She even took a step forward, just to make sure she wasn't afraid of him. "Now give me the moonstone, before I kill your _current_ girlfriend."

Had he not been so preoccupied admiring the perfect resemblance between her and Rose, he would've been proud that someone thought that Elena was his girlfriend. "If you know what I am, then you must know that your gun won't hurt me."

Bela smiled teasingly. "That's why I took a little trip to the Winchesters. I thought I might buy some wooden bullets from them."

Damon didn't take a single step backwards. And if he was intimidated, he didn't show any sign of it. Hell if a girl would intimidate her!

"You know, one word from me and I'm sure you'll be their next case," Bela continued taunting him. "Considering your past – and recent history of killing people for blood, I'm sure they won't have any second thoughts on killing you."

Damon stared down at her, her green eyes reflecting every inch of determination to get the moonstone. "And if I'm dead, how will you find the moonstone?"

"I already know where it is," Bela said, overly proud of herself. "You're just standing in my way."

"In that case, I'm not going anywhere," Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her. It was game and he wasn't about to lose. There was no way that the moonstone will be taken from him by a human. He was a vampire, which basically means stronger, faster, and a great guard for things that needed to be guarded.

"Then I'll just have to shoot you," Bela said casually, like announcing that she was going to the spa.

Damon just continued to stare down at her and Bela couldn't quite figure out what was going through his mind. He was still not over the fact that someone who looked like Rose was standing in front of him. "Are you sure you can do that?" he lowered his head and his breath felt hot on her cheeks.

Bela looked down at the sound of his voice and tightened her grip around her gun, but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. She thought of a witty response to what he just said, but found nothing. So she decided that she will just give the deadliest glare she could give him.

But instead of doing so, she found her lips invaded by his, and the gun that she kept as a safety barrier between them fell loudly to the floor. She couldn't quite make out what the kiss was like – it wasn't filled with lust, more of longing, which surprised Bela even more. The girl who looked like her must've really left a mark on Damon Salvatore. But for her, everything was going according to plan – the kiss was just a bonus.

Bela broke the kiss, trying to regain her composure. She must admit that the kiss made her knees weak, which no one has ever done before – except maybe for Dean Winchester when he came down the stairs wearing tuxedo. She made her way towards the door, mostly acting on impulse. Her heart was pounding in her chest and knowing as to what he is, it is probably a wise choice to get away.

Damon didn't come after her. He knew it was a mistake, that he acted without thinking first. He thought about how wrong it was – she broke into his house, demanded that she give him the moonstone, and somehow, he still ended up kissing her. Well at least, it got her mind out of the…

The moonstone! It was in his left pocket. He checked both pockets and quickly grabbed his keys when he realized that it was gone. He kisses a girl and she cons him.

* * *

><p>Bela grinned from ear to ear in her car. She was really proud of herself. The moonstone was safely tucked in her bag now, all she had to do was call her buyer and get her money. It was a shame it had to come to that, though. He was a really good kisser.<p> 


End file.
